


Soulmate...You are Mine...

by MysticallyGallavich



Series: Prompts for my lovelies [19]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, SWEET BOYS, Soulmates, prompt, romantic, sweet coming out, terry's dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Soulmate AU?</p><p>--Mickey didn't believe in soulmates, sure they exsisted but it was bullshit right?  Until he meets his own, red-headed in the middle of his street screaming out in pain...and mandy says that's his soulmate...seriously?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmate...You are Mine...

**Author's Note:**

> Bare with me on this one. Have never ever ever written soulmate AU, or anything concerning soulmates, so I don't know if it's any good.

Soulmate AU?  
\--

Soulmate? What a crock of shit. What good did having a soul mate ever do anybody? Sure as shit didn't do him any favors. His parents where soul mates. And look at them. Terry was a drunken asshole abusive fuck and his mother was dead, probably at the hands of said soulmate in some form or another. So fuck that shit. And fuck whoever would have the matching shitty ass mark to match his own. And what the fuck good would it do him anyway? What good had ever came from being someone's soul mate? Not a thing that he could see. Iggy used to make fun of him when they were kids because besides the very intricate design were little letters IG they said. And Iggy would laugh. “That's some fucked up shit Mick. I'm the only soulmate you'll ever get.” And he would laugh.

“Alone forever that one.” Terry would snark.

Mickey had decided that he didn't need to care or understand the mark on his body because fuck whoever he was meant to be with. Fuck them in the ass. Was probably some prissy chick, or even worse it was what he was afraid of, and everyone would know, everyone would know about him if his stupid soulmate happened to be a guy, probably not even a good looking guy either. Shit if he was gonna get killed for something he couldn't control, it should at least be worth it.

He was currently sitting and listening to his brother, Iggy, Iggy of all people found his soulmate. In the form of...and, these were Iggy's words, hot as fuck brunette with an ass to die for. For fucks sakes. "Are you done yet?"

"Why you got places to be?"

"Yeah and better-looking people to fuck. Can I go now?"

"Yeah yeah, go find you a twink," Iggy says and Mickey flips him off. Okay, so there was a choice few people that knew what he liked. His Brother and Sister being those people. Wasn't really his fault if they had caught him once or twice. Thankfully none of those times had been Terry catching him, although with Terry Milkovich dead and gone by now it really shouldn't matter what the old man would have thought of Mickey's preference of dick. Still, fuck soulmates, he didn't need some cling on to spend his life with, he was perfectly fine the way he was.

\--

Ian Gallagher huffed as he ran down the streets of Chicago, running was liberating, as long as you weren't running away from something, that shit sucked. He felt a twinge of pain in his side as he passed that particular street but as soon as he passed it, it was gone. He wondered sometimes about what was down there. And why he felt so different when it happened. Sometimes he thought about turning down that street, finding out what was in store for him they had his body aching but he thought better of it. The pain hurt from a distance, what would it be like getting close and what if it was what he had heard about? What if his soulmate was down there? What if the feeling he got was because he was so close to the person he was supposed to be with. Sure he liked the idea of it in the grand scheme of things. Liked thinking that somebody out there, belonged to him. But facing it head on? He didn't know if he could handle that. Especially seeing what house sat on that street. What if as he suspected his soul mate was a guy, and somebody saw. And by somebody, he meant the Milkoviches. He had never been face to face with most of them, but he had heard of them and he had seen Terry around before he had passed.

Sure, he knew Mandy. But he didn't dare go near her house. He waited until he was a safe distance away from that street before he stopped running and leaned over to catch his breath. Rubbing the spot on his hip that held the intricate design, with the letter MM etched around it.

\--

“What are the letters?” Mandy asks him one day while they were laying on the grass after he finally told her that his symbol had letters. Not everyone did, but just like everyone was different so we're the brandings on their bodies. He shrugged. “MM.” He says.

“Could be me.” She says laughing and he rolled his eyes. “Think about it. My street, my initials. Ya never know?”

“Explain the pain? I don't get like that when I'm around you.” He says and she laughs.

“True. Why don't you just come over and I'll be right there with you of somethin' happens?” She offers and he shakes his head. “Okay, can I see it at least? Maybe I've seen it before?” She asks curiously.

He thinks that over for a minute. She had a point. His soulmate could live on her block. Could be her neighbor for all he knows. So he lifts his shirt for her and she eyes it, mouth widening and she goes ridged. “What? Have you seen it?”

“No…of course not. It's just fascinating is all. You're probably right about not coming over though. You know how my brothers can be about the gay thing.” She stutters and he just looks at her. A minute ago she couldn't wait to help him find whoever his soulmate was and now she couldn't get away fast enough. “Soulmates…who needs them anyway Ian. What if it's some asshole. So you're just supposed to spend your life with him or her because they thing says so?”

“Point taken. Frank and Monica are soulmates and look how that turned out.” He says and she nods.

\--

“Fucking shit. What did you do?” Mickey asks Iggy as he's looking at the blood soaking through his shirt. While he yelled at Iggy for being an idiot, he got the supplies to stitch his idiot brother back up.

Mandy groaned something about having plans but grabbed her phone and came to help. All he heard was a short conversation, canceling plans because her idiot brother got himself shot.

\--

Can't come over, brother shot. The words echoed in Ian's ear. Why did he feel so weak at the thought? Who gave a shit if Mandy's brother got shot? Well, apparently he did because he was running to the house and he ignored the pain in his side when he got to the street and kept running until he was almost to the house and he doubled over in pain and cried out. Loudly enough he was sure the entire neighborhood heard him.

  
“The fuck was that?” Mickey asks snapping his head to the door. The blood-curdling scream rang out from outside.

“Fuck!” Mandy says in a rush. “You gotta get outta here Mick. You gotta go.” She says.

“What do you mean I gotta go? My house and in case you haven't noticed our brother is kinda bleeding out over here.” He scowls at her.

“He's too close. He's in pain. You can't be here. He'll figure it out if he sees you.”

“Figure out what?”

“That you’re his soulmate. Fucking shit.” She says after she realizes what his sister just said.

“What did you just say?”

“Just go, please. Iggys stitched up. He's fine.”

He shakes his head and opens the door. He fully intends to tell her to fuck herself one more time but he sees the red-head doubled over in the steer and a pang in his chest hits. The words of his baby sister playing in his head. ‘Soulmate?’ he should do what his sister said and walk the other way down the street but he can't. Once he sees him it's like he's being pulled there to the screaming giant and as he gets closer Ian's eyes snap up, the screaming stops but he still looks like he's in pain.

“Mm…Mickey?” The boy asks like they know each other. Which they don't. Sure he knows who he is, he's seen the picture on Mandy's wall of her and Ian Gallagher, and his eyes widen at the thought. Ian…oh fuck. Has he figured it out yet?

“What are you doing out here?”

“Mandy said…fuck.” The boy tries to breathe but Mickey can tell it's hard for him and that makes his chest tighten further. It hurts to see this boy in pain. “Said you got shot.” He says.

“Not me. Iggy. Can you stand?” He asks softly and what the fuck. He's pretty sure he's never sounded so concerned in his entire life.

“Maybe. Hurts. Not as bad but hurts.” He says.

“What is it? Like what hurts? Why?” Mickey asks even though he's sure he knows somewhat. Ian goes to stand groaning and out of instinct Mickey gets closer and reaches for him to  
Lift his and Ian's eyes widen. If he didn't know before he fuckin knew now.

“What the?” Ian says as he looks at Mickey. The pain goes away, and he just stares at the blue eyes looking at him. Nothing else in his vision. Just this man. It can't be. It's not fucking possible. But it is because everything fades away when Mickey is touching him, steadying him. “It's gone.”

“Huh?” Mickey asks dazed.

“The pain.” He says and Mickey smiles before he realizes it. “Oh fuck. It's you isn't it?”

“Don't know what you're talking about,” Mickey says backing up away from the redhead, and he sees Ian flinch and grab his side like it's burning but he doesn't scream out this time. Mickey moves back a little bit towards Ian again and sees him back up.

“Okay, okay. Nevermind. Big mistake. Won't tell anyone I swear. I should go before it gets worse again. Tell Mandy I'll call her.” He says and takes off running. Mickey hears a scream but it stops soon after, and suddenly it hurts, everything hurts. And he walks back into the house.

“The fuck! Mandy!!” And she looks up from her spot beside Iggy who's clothing have been changed and he is laying on the couch.

“Where's Ian?” She asks.

“Took off. Said he'd call.”

“You talked to him? Fuck.” She sighs head in her hands.

"Course I talked to him, the kid is screaming out in the middle of the street in pain. What is that anyway? you said...you said...."

"That he's your soulmate. I know."

"Then why wasn't I screaming in pain?"

"I don't know. Did you...feel...anything."

"No." He says glaring at her.

"Liar." She says shaking her head.

"Fine whatever...How did you know anyway?" He asks curiously because he knows somehow his sister already knew but Ian didn't, He saw the look of shock on his face.

"He mentioned that he got...this pain when he ran by our street, he knew it was someone down this street, but he never comes down here, I asked to see his side, the mark....after he said the letters MM were on it, then I saw it, it's the fucking same as yours okay? but yours has..."

"IG," he says in realization. Ian Gallagher. "Why didn't you tell me? Warn me? Maybe warn him?"

"I didn't know what to do okay? I know you're out to me and Iggs, but not to anyone else, nobody knows what you like and you hate the soulmate shit because if it's a guy...Terry's dead and everything but you're still scared of what you are...I didn't want him to get hurt." She says sadly.

"You think I'd hurt him...Physically?"

"I don't know. I thought I had more time to tell you, he wasn't gonna come over here, and I...Fuck I don't know. What did you say to him?"

"Nothing...He ran away. think he....No, I know he's fucking terrified of me. Maybe it's better that way." She doesn't say anything but she shakes her head and leaves him to take care of Iggy, and he knows where she's going, to see his damn soulmate. Fucking fuck.

\---

  
"Ian!!" Mandy calls entering the house and Lip looks up at her.

"He's in his room. Seemed out of sorts when he went up."

"Yeah. Can't blame him. meeting your fucking soulmate will do that" she huffs.

"Huh...he met...Fuck. Who is it?"

"I'll leave that for him, I'm gonna go check on him." She says and Lip nods.

She makes her way up the stairs and Ian looks up, tears falling down his face.

"Ian...I'm so sorry." She says and he looks at her, a distant look in his eyes.

"Did you...Did you know?"

"Kinda, I should have told you,...I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I get it. I have shit luck right? Out of every person in the world that I'm meant to be with, a homophobic Milkovich. Fuck. This is why I didn't want to find out, It's like a big fat fucking sign that says Ian Gallagher, Alone, for fucking ever. Not only am I crazy, but now I'm going to be alone...because my soulmate...is him....no offense."

"None taken, my brother is an idiot. But Ian...Mickey...is..."

"Don't, please. I don't want to talk about him, it physically hurts, I don't understand. Why? I mean he seemed fine...So I'm destined to be some lovesick fool, that feels pain if I'm close to him but not touching him? but he gets to feel nothing. Bullshit."

\--

But the truth was Mickey was far from fine. He was now sitting on the porch a week later, looking at the spot where Ian had stood. Where he had been there looking at him. His fucking chest hurt....and he looked around before lifting his shirt up a little and running his hand over the mark on his side which was also burning with way too much intensity. it wasn't the first time he had felt his skin burn like that, but worse was the image of Ian Gallagher looking at him with those shocked green eyes, staring daggers at him and then, the hurt expression when Mickey denied him, the fear that flashed on his face because he was scared of Mickey. and it was the first time being feared made Mickey hurt. Physically hurt, so when he stood up and started walking down the street, he didn't really pay attention to what he was doing until he looked up and stared at the house because it was like his body was leading him where it needed him to go. Fucking bullshit.

He felt a ping of pain in his chest, and he wondered what it was. like he was punched in the chest. It was intense. and he walked up those steps, it was like he couldn't breathe until he was in that house and he heard Gallagher cry out in pain, so fuck knocking he just burst in the door and Phillip Gallagher looked up from the couch and eyed him.

"My sister." he lies and Lip points.

"Follow the screams, she told me to stay out, it was a soulmate thing or something," he says and Mickey rolls his eyes. but he does follow the screams and gets close to the door. he can't breathe, Ian is in pain, because of him...Again.

"Why does it hurt Mandy!?! It's like he's so close, but he's not. I don't get it, why am I in pain? Why can't it go away....?"

"Ian...shhh. its okay...it'll pass again." and Mickey can't take it anymore, it's now or never. Either he walks in there and stops the damn pain or he leaves so that it will subside again. and he steps to walk away but his own body constricts, pain coursing through his body and he can't....he bursts through the door and lunges at Ian, the boy who was previously crying out in pain looks at him eyes wide, scared, but Mickey just collapses beside the bed in front of him and holds out his hand. Ian just eyes it for a minute.

"Touch it asshole, it'll stop." Ian doesn't move but Mandy grabs his hand and places it in Mickey's before she walks out and leaves them to deal with whatever this is. Mickey lets out a breath when their hand's touch and he collapses against the side of the bed.

"Why are you here?" Ian asks

"Because I don't understand this shit. okay?"

"Freak you out that its a guy? I get it...Maybe it isn't always like that...maybe...we're supposed to be friends or something?" Ian asks.

"That what you want? To be my friend?"

"Better than you kicking my ass....or feeling so much pain all the damn time. It isn't just when you're close...It's more, I just haven't told Mandy. Didn't want her to worry." He shrugs

"And when I'm here? Like this. It's okay?"

"Yeah, the pain goes away. for the most part, I guess. Why don't you feel it? The pain?"

"I do," Mickey answers honestly. "It's a different pain I think."

"Different? Like how?"

"Not important. I'm not gonna hurt you...I can see the fear. I'm not like Terry okay? I'm not gonna hurt you for being gay or for being my...You know...I'm not homophobic."

"Oh okay. That's good. But it's weird, right? It being a guy?"

"Mmm, not really. I like dudes, so it makes sense." and Ian just looks down at him, and crawls off the bed.

"You do?!?" he squeaks and Mickey laughs.

"Mhm. most people don't know, so I'd appreciate a little silence on that." and Ian nods.

"What does it feel like? your pain?" Ian asks and Mickey looks at him for a minute.

"Mostly in my chest...When I feel you...hurting...fucking stupid. when I got here, I felt like I couldn't breathe if I didn't help you, I...I tried to turn around and leave but I couldn't breathe."

and they look at each other on the floor staring and Ian closes his eyes for a minute. "Maybe you should...go....before..."

"Before what?"

"Before I do something extremely stupid."

"Like what?" Mickey asks.

"Like fucking kiss you...God, I want to....its fucking weird. I met you a week ago....but I want to...do things to you...."

and Ian opens his eyes and sighs when Mickey's hand leaves his own, but the pain doesn't course through him, and in seconds Mickey is hovering over him. His lips attach to Ian's instantly and Ian's eyes shoot open. The feeling that coursed through him is different than anything he has ever felt. Different than anything that he could ever imagine.

“Fuck,” Mickey whispers against his lips. “Gonna have to rethink this whole stance on soul mates.” He says and Ian chuckles.

\--

Ian is on his morning run a few days later and he approaches the street, bracing for the pain but it doesn't come. Maybe Mickey isn't home right now? Probably.

Ian: you home? I'm close by

Mandy: and you're not running away?

Ian: doesn't hurt. Your brother gone or something?

Mandy: no. He's yelling at Iggy. You wanna come over?

Ian: dunno.

Mandy: just get over here.

\--

So Ian does go over but he walks slowly expecting pain, but it's not there. Even as he walks in the door. He feels light and floaty. Weird.

“Hey.” Mickey greets from the couch. And Ian nods. “You okay?” He asks concerned.

“Mhm, oddly good.” He says but he doesn't move to get closer because Iggy is there and he remembers that Mickey said he wasn't out so even if he yearns to repeat a certain soul-crushing kiss, he doesn't. He feels a slight twinge like his body wants him to move to Mickey but he doesn't. It isn't painful enough for him to forget his senses which is nice.

“’Mere man. Mandy is making food. Come watch me beat this asshole.” He says motioning to the tv and Ian steps closer just a little and watches. Iggy laughs and scoots over. Ian slowly makes his way to the couch and sits down with his arms folded in his lap, his body flushing with heat at being so close to Mickey. It was ridiculous, so they were soulmates. So they kissed once, or a lot but whatever.

Ian looks down when Mickey's hand touches Ian's leg and quickly moves back to his controller. Ian just tries to keep breathing as the game goes on until Mickey hoops about winning and Iggy rolls his eyes and throws the controller down. Walking into the other room to grab something and Mickey wastes no time because he can do what the fuck he wants and kisses Ian hard.

“W..wha…”

“Shhh. Just kiss me. Need to touch you.” Mickey says and Ian shrugs and lets himself being pulled in until he hears someone clear their throat.

“Dude. I was gone for five seconds. Can't keep it in your pants for five fucking seconds. Just go fuck already. At least then I'll be able to tolerate you.” Iggy says. And Ian's eyes go wide and he stills under Mickey.

“What? Can't kiss without it being about fucking?” Mickey says and Iggy starts laughing like that's the most idiotic shit he's ever heard.

“Mands you hearin' this shit.”

“Mhm. I just ignore them. Soulmates shit.” She calls out. 

“Say what?” Iggy asks “ooooh I get it now. IG…holy fuck. Mandy, we should get outta here.” He says.

“Why?”

“Because they're gonna be like that for hours and then they are gonna fuck…trust me, when Sarah and I hooked up the first time it was fuckin amazing. But so loud. So you wanna hear our brother and your bestie fuck like that?”

“I'm right fuckin here,” Mickey says rolling his eyes and getting off Ian, which Ian expects. What he doesn't expect is Mickey to lean closer to him and then his face to his and give him one last light kiss in front of his siblings.

“So tell me this, know it all. Since your so versed in soulmates. How is it that you and Sara are rarely together? Doesn't it like hurt?” Mickey asks.

“Nah man. That shit dies down after you accept it. It's like the pain is telling you something is missing. But I'm guessing you've already gotten there. Seeing as how he walked in here and wasn't crying out for you. The pain only really comes back like that when one of you is hurt. Or something like that.” Iggy shrugs.

Mickey looks over at Ian who's shocked face is still stock still. “You okay?” He asks.

“Mhm. Just you said you weren't and…”

“Huh?” Mickey asks not quite getting it.

“Don't worry so much red. I've known about my brothers taste in dick for a long time. Mands and I know. That's all.” Iggy explains and Ian nods.” so are ya dating or?”

“No,” Ian says sadly because they hadn't talked about any of that.

“And how much did it hurt you to say that right then dude?” Iggy asks and receives a glare from Mickey.

“Back of my..back off Ian man.come on Ian, let's get outta here. Away from assholes who think they know it all.” Ian nods and follows Mickey out.

\--

"You were upset at me?" Mickey asks when they are far enough away.

"No. Why would I be?"

"Because we aren't ya know...together, or whatever, You seemed upset." Mickey huffs lightly because he so wasn't having this conversation like a couple of chicks.

"Not at you. I don't know. I feel weird. Like I just fucking met you, but the whole soul's being connected thing, makes it feel so fucking intense." Ian answers and Mickey nods, looking around and pulling Ian into a nearby alley, away from anyone that could see. Mickey stepped to Ian and looked at him. He could and would no longer deny the way his whole body was tingling at being so near to Ian without touching him.

"Somebody could still see," Ian says in a deep whisper and Mickey knew he was right but fucking hell. He leaned in and pulled Ian down with him and kissed him, not because he wanted to but because he fucking needed to. and of course Ian took him in, pulling him closer, it was almost impossible to stop because all they really wanted was to rip each other's clothes off right now. "Not here," Ian says finally. Mickey practically growls at him. "Can't take my time here."

\--

Mickey let himself be led to somewhere he had never actually seen before. He wondered where they were, but Ian just looked around and led Mickey up the stairs to a small apartment.

"What is this?"

"A place I went, when I was a little....off. It's mine. Come here." Ian says pulling Mickey to him, ignoring the memories of a different version of himself. "we don't have to do this...if you don't want."

“Do what? Have sex?” Mickey quirks an eyebrow as if to ask really? I'm here ain't I.

“No, not just that. I mean…us. There has to be a way to not be with your soulmate and still survive right?”

“They what you want? To walk away?” Mickey feels a twinge of pain in his chest.

“No.” Mickeys chest settles at the word, the Fuck? “I think even if you weren't my soulmate I'd want you. I think I'd still be drawn to you. I want to be with you.”

“I…i…”

“It's okay Mick, I know. You don't do relationships or public anything. I get it if you don't want this.”

“I…I do. I just…can't, in public, it's not about not wanting you because fuck I do. Even though Terry's dead, there's still something inside of me that screams that I'm not supposed to be like this. It's stupid. I know it is.”

“It's not.” And the look in Ian's eyes just sends emotions rushing through Mickey and he closes the space between them.

“Can you….be patient with me? Can you give me time to figure out what all this means?” Mickey asks and Ian doesn't even answer he just pulls him into a toe-curling kiss that sends every nerve in Mickey's body into overdrive. There was no escaping this and Mickey no longer wanted to try.

Mickey trailed his hands up Ian's body and smiled as Ian moaned out. This feeling was unlike anything either one of them had ever felt, ever been a part of.

"Together?" Mickey asks and Ian nods.

"Absolutely," Ian answers this time dragging Mickey to the Bed placed in the room.

"Ian...How many...guys have you brought up here?" Mickey hates how he sounds at that and he doesn't honestly know why he gives a shit.

"I...nobody in a long time but before....umm...I dont...fuck... I don't remember." he says hanging his head.

"What?"

"I was...manic." He whispers the last part and Mickey looks at him. "And possibly really fucking high too...Bi-polar....mandy ever tell you about me?" he asks and Mickey nods a little.

"Um, I think she mentioned you being down about a year ago."

"I'm clinically crazy as fuck basically. Mania and depression. back and forth in a cycle. That's why I'm medicated." Ian says terrified that this will change anything.

Mickey just seems to think for a minute and shoves Ian on the bed. "Okay."

"Okay. you just practically promised to be here while I struggled to admit to anyone other than my brother and sister that I'm gay and with...you, so what, you're bi...whatever...I'm here...you teach me about it....later...first..." he says kissing Ian, as he starts to undress him. He runs his hands over the skin that the mark is sitting on. "Never really liked it on me but somehow on you, it's just kind of fucking perfect ya know?"

Ian flips Mickey over and starts to undress him. "I never asked...you're um....fuck." He says and buries his head in Mickey's chest and Mickey starts to laugh.

"Are you asking me if I'm a top or bottom right now?" Mickey says knowingly but laughing his ass off.

"Yes, you have this need to be in control personality and I'm kind of hoping there's a slight chance you'd be willing to give up a little bit of control..." Ian looks away and Mickey smiles. and pulls the rest of their clothes off.

"Want some control huh? How much control do you need firecrotch?" He quirks an eyebrow.

"uh...Oh god. What are you..." Mickey smiles.

"Want me to let you take control?" Ian shakes his head almost violently.

"No, No, whatever you're doing, keep doing it," Ian says as Mickey holds his hands still above his head. He's enjoying the feel of Mickey everywhere all over him that he doesn't notice Mickey working himself open a little as he runs his free hand down Ian's length after letting go of Ian's hands. When Mickey feels like he can't take any more he leans in.

“condoms in this shithole?” And Ian points to the table.

“Lube too.” He says but Mickey doesn't say anything. “Mickey, if you're gonna…you have to use lube, I haven't….I haven't…I don't usually bottom.” He finishes. Not noticing that Mickey smirks or that Mickey had already been using lube on himself that he had.

“Yup. No problem.” Mickey says. But Ian just tries to relax until he feels the condom being placed on his own dick and his eyes shoot open. As he watches Mickey lube up Ian and smiles.

“What are you doing? I thought…”

“Just lay back and relax. I got you.” He says as he slowly lines up and sinks down on top of Ian. “Fuck that's good.”

“Holy shit. I thought. Well, fuck what I thought. Damn so good.”

“Mhm, fuck. Control…and…oh, fuck….two different things.” Mickey moves at a steady pace watching Ian come undone under him and it's more intense than he thinks he's ever felt anything in his entire life. His entire body buzzing as he moves faster until Ian grabs his hips to hold him still and starts pounding upwards as fast as he possibly can and Mickey is moaning and screaming out so loud he is sure they can probably hear him down the street and fuck if he cares.

“So fucking hot like that,” Ian says and he flips them over kissing Mickey hard. And continues to work, moaning out with Mickey. He looks down and places his hand over the mark that bonds them and Mickey does the same as they move together. The heat radiating from their skin indescribable, better than anything imaginable.

“So close baby.” Mickey let's slip out and his eyes widen. “Um…holy fuck. Harder so fucking close.”

Ian does as he's told. “Not gonna…make it…much. Oh god.” Ian looks at Mickey. “Wrap your legs around me. Hurry.” He says and Mickey looks at him until does it as Ian gets up, with Mickey wrapped around him. And he moves carefully until he's standing and usually Mickey would say something about being held like he was some chick but he doesn't because before he can Ian is holding him up and pounding into him at the perfect fucking angle. And they cum together, collapsing back onto the bed, screaming out at each other.

  
“Wow,” Ian says and Mickey nods.

\--

(A year later)

“I don't get it. You're together. Right? But I literally never see you….together?” Lip says.

“We aren't public people. What's the big fucking deal man?” Ian says rolling his eyes. He really didn't care too much that he and Mickey went public, he had him when it mattered. At home.

“You are the least private person I know. Is he forcing you to hide? What are you gonna do tonite? It's a block party. You and your date gonna stand on opposite sides of the block until everyone's too shitfaced to notice? Or is that something that's too public.” Lip bites and Ian is getting pissed. “He ashamed of you?”

“Drop it!?!” Ian yells and storms off, in a shitty mood. Of course, he let Lip get to him. He was fine beforehand happy with what they had. They had been good the whole year. Now he was fucking crying like a two-year-old because what if Lip was right? Ashamed of the crazy kid being your soulmate?

He was still pissed off when the party started, the whole neighborhood was there. He didn't want to be here. He wasn't crying anymore but he was hurting and it was stupid. It would pass when he saw Mickey at home, but not here where he wasn't able to touch him.

\--

Mickey looked around when he got to the part of the block that Ian would be. His chest fucking hurt, something was wrong. Ian was hurting. He always knew. Soulmate shit. He saw him at the far end. Not talking to anybody, just looking sullen and sad. His face looked as if he had recently stopped crying.

“Yo. What's wrong with your brother?” Mickey asks Carl nodding towards Ian.

“Lip and he got in a fight about you, Lip has a way of getting inside his head and making him think things about himself,” Carl says.

“What he say?”

“Umm. That you were ashamed of being with him.” Carl says and Mickey looks at Ian. How could he think that? He loved Ian. He really did. And it pissed him off that Lip would say that, get in his head. He had a choice here. Then again the pain in his chest was telling him he didn't really have a choice at all.

So fuck it.

\--

Ian looked up from his spot on the side of the crowd and watched as Mickey was walking around. He smiled a little because he was so beautiful. He decided to stop pouting, he would have his man in a few hours. Then Mickey disappeared out of sight and he sighed but went to grab him a beer.

“You okay?” He heard the whisper and light touch from behind him. He didn't dare turn around, afraid the mirage of his boyfriend would disappear. But it didn't.

“Mhm,”

“You gonna look at me?” Mickey asks.

“Nope. Afraid to. Knowing you're there is enough.” He says.

“If it's enough why is my chest hurting? Why is my body telling me you're not okay? And the fuck do you think you're doing listening to that shithead brother of yours?” Ian froze.

“How'd you know?” Ian asks.

“Carl told me. I'm not. Ya know. Ashamed.”

“I know. I do.” Ian answers and his whole body warms when Mickey wraps his hands around him from behind him. “What are you doing? People can see you.  Mick?”

“I know. Look at me now.” Mickey says. And Ian slowly turns around. Mickey touches his face. “Not ashamed of you. Want me to prove it?”

“You just did. Even though I didn't need you to. Even if I let Lip get in my head for a minute. I know. I know. You don't have to prove anything to me.”

“That so?”

“Mhm,”

Mickey stares at his boyfriend. Only one or two people had even looked over at the two boys so he shrugged and pulled Ian with him.

“Yo Milkovich.” Mickey turned towards some guy he knew from around.

“Hey man,” Mickey says and Ian stops, he feels him back up a little to make sure nobody noticed anything and Mickey didn't know why it made him mad because it shouldn't. Ian was doing what he had wanted him to always do.

“Want you to meet someone. This is Gracie. My girl.” He says pointing at the girl beside him.

“Nice to meet you. You keep in this one in line?” He asks and she laughs. He notices the mark on her shoulder matches her boyfriends and he smiles. “Congrats.” He says

“Well, that's different. You're always on the soulmates are bullshit wagon.” Justin says.

“Mhm, was before I found mine I guess.” He says not chancing a glance to his boyfriend.

“Oh yeah? Where is she? Hiding out?” Justin asks and Mickey shakes his head. And turns where Ian is pretending to be focused on something else.

“Ian, man, can you come here for a minute?” Mickey says and Ian turns and does as he's told.

“Yeah? What's up?” He says smiling at the two.

“Closer asshole.” He says and Ian steps again and Mickey rolls his eyes.

“Fuckin shit”. So he grabs him by the hips and pulls him closer. “This is Ian”

“Gallagher right? Yeah, I've seen you around.” Justin nods and Mickey turns back to Justin and pulls Ian's arms around him.

“This is my boyfriend,” Mickey says.

“Oh my god. How cute.” The girl says.

“For real?” Justin asks. And Mickey nods.

“Soulmate and everything,” Mickey says.

“Cool,” Justin says. And Mickey smiles a little before turning around and planting a kiss on his shocked red heads lips.

“Holy fuck!” He hears Lip exclaim so Mickey turns and flips him off.

“You ready to go home yet?” Mickey asks and Ian nods.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> MysticallyGallavich @tumblr


End file.
